


Spritely Night

by PrincessofTor



Category: Crimson Spell
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofTor/pseuds/PrincessofTor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havi learns you should never piss off a sprite.  The gang have a wonderful night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spritely Night

**Author's Note:**

> This little one shot popped into my head today and I couldn’t resist torturing Havi a little. He can be a butthead sometimes. Right? RIGHT? Enjoy!
> 
> All the characters belong to Yamane Ayano Sensei and I am just borrowing them.

“Splat!”

Havi whirled around, wiping the snow from the back of his head. Rulca whipped around him, cackling like a mad demon rabbit.

“Come here you little…” Havi started before Rulca made a mad dash to the woods they had just come through.

“Splat!” Another snowball hit Havi square in the forehead, the icy snow glittering in the sunlight like a crown.

“Wow, that’s kind of pretty!” said Vald who was trying not to laugh at the exasperated wizard. Havi turned a dirty look at Vald then growled and headed towards Rulca who was floating next to an aged Oak. A very heavily snow covered Oak.

“I didn’t do it! Honest! Rulca giggled as he whipped away from Havi who was preparing a spell.

“Splat, splat, splat!!!” came three snowballs simultaneously from the forest. Havi stopped in his tracks under the Oak momentarily stunned. Rulca rushed towards the other three companions and wrapped himself around Vald’s neck like a muffler. “Stupid wizard doesn’t know when to quit”. He said. Vald looked sideways at Rulca and shrugged.

“He’s stubborn. But cute when he’s like that. Well really he’s cute all the time although he can get really annoying. Especially when he tries to leave me behind, or, um, well during those other times, um.” Vald started blushing and Rulca hid his nose under his tail. 

“Don’t wanna hear it, don’t wanna hear it…”

“Told him not to be so pissy to those sprites when we were camping” Halrein said to Mars. “They didn’t seem to be very happy when he spurned their advances. He just doesn’t know when to shut up”. 

Mars just shrugged. “I’m hungry. Are you hungry? That village isn’t too far away. I could really use breakfast about now. Do you think he’s going to be much longer?” Mars rummaged through the pouch hanging from his belt to see if there was anything there he could snack on so he could make it to the village and breakfast - before he passed out from hunger of course.

“You’re always hungry” Halrein replied. He held up his hand and waved at Havi. “Anytime now, Halvir. Just apologize and let’s get going before you get any more…uh, wet.”

Halrein suddenly stopped speaking and just stared at the spectacle before them. Havi was doing some sort of odd shaking dance trying to get the snow out of his robes, his pants, his boots, his ears. Behind him they could hear distinct tittering laughter. Havi flung out his arms to shake the snow out of his sleeves and his staff connected with the trunk of the huge Oak. There was a brief moment of silence then…

“Oh crap” Vald said.

“Oh, he’s so not going to be happy” Halrein said.

“Ah, a biscuit! I knew I had something in here” Mars said with delight.

“He’s going to be in a pissy mood for a week now” Rulca said from under his tail as the branches of the Oak shook and a mound of snow fell onto the silver haired wizard knocking him on his ass. 

When the snow stopped falling, they all held their breath but there was nothing but silence. Vald started forward, quickly followed by Halrein and Mars. The tittering laugher faded away as the snow pile moved and an exhausted voice said “Okay, I’m sorry. Hear me? Sorry! Now leave me alone!” There was a pause and then “Please!!”

A lovely sprite rushed out of the woods and jumped on the snow pile that was Havi and kissed him loudly on the head. “Come back and see us sometime cutie!” As she rushed off, Vald, Halrein and Mars started pulling Havi out of the snow pile. Vald wanted to laugh. He really did. But he knew this wasn’t the time or place and he certainly didn’t want to piss off Havi any more than he already was. Deep inside the Demon Vald rumbled and Vald could swear he heard a snort that said “Yeah, but it was pretty damn funny”.



They arrived at the village at nightfall and found a quaint inn that had a bustling party going on. They asked about rooms and were told that there was only one room available – the ‘honeymoon suite’. Havi, who had spent the past few hours with a scowl on his face perked up at that. “We’ll take it” he said quickly. “We’ll want a bath too” he eyed Vald who blushed and turned his head away. 

Halrein sighed. “I’m guessing you’re not going to share”. Havi glanced his way and shook his head.

“Sorry. You’ll find something I’m sure”. With that, Havi grabbed the key and Vald’s arm and headed towards the stairs. Halrein sighed again and wandered over to an empty table. To his surprise he was immediately surrounded by two pretty young ladies who proceeded to buy him drinks and flatter him the entire night. He was surprised, confused and suspicious but went with the flow. He was pleased to note several hours later that he indeed had a place to stay for the night.

Mars on the other hand had wandered over to a large buffet table filled with all types of foods. He almost couldn’t contain himself with the bounty. He felt like swooning (although men don’t really swoon do they?) and was deciding what delicacy to start on first when a hand landed on his shoulder. He started guiltily then turned to look at the newcomer. A woman in an apron holding a ladle was standing beside him smiling sweetly at him. She had a lusty figure with smudges of flour on her cheek and a bit of chocolate (he thought) on her, uh, ample bosom. She was, he found out quickly, the cook and not only invited him to partake to his heart’s delight (no there wasn’t one of those plants there!), but invited him back to the kitchens where he spent the rest of the evening and most of the morning in pure bliss.

Meanwhile, Havi and Vald were relaxing in the portable tub that had been hauled to their room. Vald was now tipsy from the amount of mead Havi had been serving him and he felt very comfortable and somewhat sleepy. Havi on the other hand was just getting started.

“You laughed at me when I was being attacked.” He said while sipping out of his mug. “I think that deserves a punishment.” Vald snickered and tilted his head back against Havi’s chest so he could see his face. 

“Well, it was kind of funny. And, it was your fault you know. You should have known better.” Vald set his mug on the floor as he felt Havi tighten his arm around him. “Besides, we like your punishment. Growwllll.” Havi looked down at Vald’s face and saw the tell tail markings that the Demon was awake. “So punish away.”

Havi grinned and stood up from the bath drawing Vald/Demon Vald with him. “As you wish” he said. “As you wish”.



Several miles away at the edge of the dark forest, Rulca whipped around the trees laughing merrily as he played hide and seek with the forest spirits. He owed them for their little prank on the stupid wizard. He hoped Havi never figured out that he had put them up to it. If he did…wellll he didn’t want to think about that. He would just have to make sure he never found out.

“Splat!”

Rulca cursed inwardly and spun around, his own snowball at the ready. “Ready or not here I come!” He shouted before launching himself through the trees heading towards the tittering laughter. 

In the morning there would be more travels and most definitely more danger but for now, in the village and in the forest all was merry and well.

Happy Holidays!

SPLAT!!


End file.
